


Something New

by sixtieshairdo



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M, WIll's wrists bound to headboard, Will is a horn dog, and so is Sonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtieshairdo/pseuds/sixtieshairdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wil comes by to return Sonny's blue scarf. But even he knows that it's just a poor excuse for why he really wants to see Sonny that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

If he was being honest with himself, he was hoping for sex tonight.

 

He’d told himself that he was knocking on Sonny’s door to return the blue scarf but it was such a stupid excuse of a reason that even he didn’t buy it. So when Sonny asked, he was truthful.

 

“I missed you. Just wanted to see you.”

 

Fine, he was  _partially_  truthful. He left out the part where he wanted to see  _all of_  Sonny tonight.

 

And if he was, once again, honest with himself, it didn’t take long before he jumped on Sonny’s bones.

 

The door was closed for a fair few minutes before he interrupted Sonny mid-sentence by pressing his lips against Sonny’s, his hands firm on his boyfriend’s hips, their bodies flushed against each other.

 

When they parted for air, he felt a shiver run right through his bones at the sight of the darkened pupils of Sonny’s eyes. The scarf around his neck slides off and he feels Sonny wrap the soft, woolly material around one of his wrists.

 

“Stay over tonight. I want to try something with you.”

 

His eyelids flutter close as Sonny leaves a kiss-shaped bruise on his collarbone.

 

…

 

He moans out loud at the sensation of Sonny’s hands running down his chest. They’d fucked just yesterday but he cannot seem to get enough of this, never enough of Sonny. He wants to touch Sonny so bad, get him out of his clothes, run his fingers through Sonny’s hair, wrap his hand around Sonny’s cock…but he cannot. He flexes his fingers, tugging at the scarf around his wrists and rattling the headboard to which he is bound to; pressing fingernails into his palms half in frustration, half in blinding lust.

 

Sonny stops his ministrations and peers up at him, concerned by the small movement.

 

“Baby, we can stop if you want.”

 

Will’s surprised by his immediate response; his head shaking so hard it almost hurts.

 

“No. Don’t stop. Please.”

 

Sonny scoots closer for a messy kiss, his thumbs caressing tenderly against Will’s jaw.

 

He feels himself melt into the moment, surrendering himself to the now; everything about the moment is skin and bones, faith and trust, Sonny and him.

 

…

 

Being with Sonny is completely  _not_  like being with Gabi.

 

Being with Gabi felt like he was missing many a step in the right direction. He was constantly left hungry for something he couldn’t figure out. He liked the concept of having her as his girlfriend – Sonny did say she was drop dead gorgeous – but he found himself avoiding physical intimacy with her, choosing instead to make up for that with ridiculous plans, like moving in together.

 

Being with Gabi felt  _wrong_.

 

If there was anything different about being with Sonny is that he finds himself wanting to touch and feel and taste and hear and smell and  _love_  Sonny – things he never wanted with Gabi.

 

Being with Sonny means little caresses that a passerby may notice, easy hand holds without ever crossing into anything clingy, casual kisses at any time – at the coffee house, under the tree by the park, in the middle of Horton square – and arms around each other like best buds, only that they’re mad about each other in a totally different way.

 

Being with Sonny means that his senses are heightened, that his heart feels round and taut and completely full, that his day is filled with a sudden light. It’s a whole new sensory experience like he’s never been through before, and despite the moments of worry he has over his recent ownership dilemma with his unborn child, Sonny somehow manages to make him feel human again.

 

When the scarf fell upon his shoulders earlier that day, he felt warm all over not because the scarf sheltered him from the cold, but because of the heat building in his cheeks when Sonny looked at him like he matters, like he’s worth protecting and loving.

 

Sonny tugged the ends of the scarf together and smiled at him affectionately.

 

For a split second, he knew that this was what  _right_  felt like.

 

…

 

Not having his hands to touch Sonny feels like cruel yet delicious torture.

 

He never realized just how much of his sexual connection with Sonny relied on his hands. That his body is stimulated by feeling the bumps and curves of Sonny’s body, that his fingertips know where to draw patterns and where to flick and rub, that his hands have memorized every inch of that olive skin, that he thirsts to lace his fingers with Sonny’s every time he gets a chance to – all these instances flash through his mind as he lies on Sonny’s bed with his wrists bound and useless.  

 

 

Will lets out an unreserved whine when he feels Sonny kiss his way down his chest, positioning himself between his parted legs.

 

Sonny’s hand is wrapped around his cock, his tongue deliberately dragging wet trails up and under the erection, his other hand holding his hip down. Will aches for more contact when Sonny continues with his languid licking and kissing, never ever really sucking or pumping.

 

He hears himself let out a plea before he even realized he had spoken.

 

“Sonny. Please.  _More_ , please.”

 

Sonny, thankfully, complies with the frank request, wrapping his warm wet mouth around Will’s throbbing cock. Will thrashes his head on the pillow at the contact, the pleasure of the connection and the pain of the separation between them driving him insane with want. Sonny’s hand is pumping him hard and fast, his mouth stretched and sucking, those dark eyes never looking away.

 

He feels pleasure pooling at the base of his abdomen, his entire body tingling with raw desire, his toes pushing sharply into the mattress as his hips jerk up; uncontrolled.

 

“Sonny! Fuck. Oh  _god_ , Sonny.”

 

Sonny doesn’t seem taken aback by Will’s sudden orgasm; that talented mouth still working away at his boyfriend’s cock, sucking and lapping at it until Will’s settled back in all his panting, aching glory.

 

…

 

Breathless; satiated.

 

The ceiling is made up of rainbow hues.

 

The blue scarf falls away.

 

His wrists drop from above; his arms placed side by side, wide open.

 

Sonny is smiling at him; he looks like a fucking angel. His lips are slightly swollen and red, moist and lovely.

 

Will reaches out to pull his maddeningly handsome boyfriend in for a kiss.

 

It feels good to be able to feel the smooth of Sonny’s back, the curve of his perfect ass, the tickle of the hairs on Sonny’s chest.

 

He stares incredulously at Sonny’s fully-dressed body. He thinks of touching Sonny’s body to his heart’s content – undisturbed, uninterrupted, unbound – and something clicks inside his brain. He licks his lips at the thought.

 

“Get naked. I want to try something with you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
